bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Game with a Magician
Prologue to a Performance As a car drove past, the silver haired man inside the car admired the lush scenery that this town brought with it and said." Maybe this will be my retirement home?" He said, as they reached his temporary residence, where he stepped out of the car and headed towards the grand hall. As a young man walked through town interested and staring at the beautiful town around him. "This is nice" Seikatsu said slowly as he walked through Shizukana Town. "Hey pal..where ya headed" Seikatsu said appraoching another nice fellow yet Seikatsu was suspicous as he felt a power emanating from the silver haired man. Daisuke responded to the young man's comments and replied." I'm headed towards the Grand Hall, for my spectacular magician's performance. Also, would you mind calling me Sir, or Masanori-San, pal, is very disrespectful, considering my age." Daisuke told him, however he could sense power from this adolescent and smirked. Seikatsu then looked down realizeing that the man has responded quickly spoke. "Yeah...sorry bout' that Sir. Tch. So you a magician or what?" Seikatsu asked standing beside the man. Daisuke was a little surprised, considering he was the most famed magician in recent times, maybe this boy was just ignorant or had spent too much time training, he then replied." Yes, I am the magician Daisuke Masanori, nicknamed the Silver Magician''.' Oh and another thing, I am also a shinigami." Daisuke whispered with a sharp but soft tone, trying to see the boy's reaction. "I know" Seikatsu replied speaking of both the fact that he was a shinigami and a wonderful magician. "I can read you like a book. So you must be good huh? Sir? Seikatsu said cockily as he stood tall next to the Silver Magician. " Well, you seem to be quite a sharp young man don't you? Well, since I have more than three hours till my performance, how about you and I have a little match, of course, not here. Let's go...... over there." Daisuke pointed with his cane, to a large forest like area, where nobody was at the current moment. Seikatsu walked over to where Daisuke had pointed however once there Seikatsu had second thoughts. "You sure old man...I mean Sir...I don't wanna hurt ya." Seikatsu said compassionalty yet with a tone of cockiness in him a cockiness which usually got him beat. Daisuke knew that this kid was well trained, and had a fast growth rate by the looks of it, but he knew that he was being quite cocky." Oh don't worry, I won't be hurt, not easily anyway." Daisuke said, starting to draw his zanpakutou. "Whoa. Old man got game" Seikatsu said comically. His face then changed. "I guess I shouldn't play round' witcha'." Seikatsu then brought out his own Zanpaktou. First Trick, Dissappearing Arrogance Daisuke had just stood calm as he instantly appeared at Seikatsu's side, with his blade being extremely close to stabbing Seikatsu's own hand. Seikatsu then revelead his concealed blades hidden with his sleeve clashing slowly with Daisuke blade. Unusually Seikatsu looked up at the sky sadly and then stared back at Daisuke with a cocky look yet a feeling of sorrow within him. "Show me...what you got." Seikatsu said his voice rising and then lowerin. He then stared at the Silver Magician's eyes deeply awaiting a answer. " Fine then, but please don't blame me for your injuries later." Daisuke said, spinning around with his sword as if dancing and once again, attempted to stab Seikatsu, but this time, using repeated and faster strikes to push the boy to his limits. Seikatsu reacted to slowly as the blade approached him he felt a surge of stupidity flow through him. Instantly a mask formed upon his face. Willingly Seikatsu flew past Daisuke, and a urge of murderous intent flew through his veins. "No!" Seikatsu murmered as he removed his mask. "Gotta get control...I gotta" Seikatsu said calmly as he flew at Daisuke angrily but not at him but angry with himself. "An inner hollow? Interesting." Daisuke thought, effortlessly dodging Seikatsu's thoughtless charge and then swiftly used Shunpo to get on top of a tree. He had released a small amount of his power, creating a purple aura around him. Seikatsu ten felt a surge of cold wind pass by him. "Damn" Seikatsu murmered carefully. "Hey Silver Magician...don't hold back fa nothing okay." Seikatsu then revealed his Dual Zanpaktou. Unknowingly releasing it carefully making sure Daisuke had not realized swung both blades toward Daisuke in a slicing motion as the chain around them both caused the katanas to swing several times before coming within range of Daisuke. The blades then sped up. Daisuke swiftly dodged the attack, not letting even a trace of dust near him and then chanted." Hado number 31: Shakkaho!" Daisuke, creating a small ball of red spiritual energy in his palm, fired it towards Seikatsu, while this was happening, the spell became larger and even started spinning while heading towards his target. "Let me out..." A large voice said ringing inside Seikatsu head. The kido then made contact explosing and sending Seikatsu back. "Dammit...." Seikatsu then retaillated with his own kido. "Way of Destruction, Blue Fire Crash Down." Daisuke swiftly cut through the kido effortlessly, finding that Seikatsu was struggling Daisuke came close to him, sheathed his zanpakutou and placed his hand on his shoulder saying," If you want, we can take a break?" "A break...you must think I'm weak." A mask then materialized upon Seikatsu face. "I ain't.. hahahahahaha" Seikatsu said in a hollow tone as he stared back at Daisuke. "Promise you won't tell Silver Magician." Seikatus said showing dominance over his Inner Hollow. " Of course, after all you're no 'demon' are you." Daisuke said, now he was going to talk to the hollow, and he said." Well hello there, you seem to like intervening in people's battles don't you?" "I'm still here" Seikatsu said awkwardly. " I try not to let my Inner hollow speak for me...or speak at all." Seikatsu then removed his mask with a mere thought. "If I do....I might hurt the people I care about." Seikatsu said as his heart flooded with sorrow and his face showed his worry his muscles loosened up and his expression becamse that of sadness. "Hollows continue to screw up my life." Seikatsu admitted. " Don't worry Seikatsu, soon you and your hollow will become 'friends' in a way. Now shall we continue?" Daisuke asked. "Yeah" Seikatsu then hurled into the air amazingly stopping instantly after several backflips and aiming his finger at Daisuke. "Get ready....cero" A mask then formed on his face once agian as Seikatsu shot a cero at the Silver Magician. Seikatsu then removed his mask. "You okay....pal." " Don't worry I'm perfectly fine." Daisuke revealed, as all the injury he gained was a small bruise on his hand, which he blocked the cero with before. "Nice..I picked the right guy to train with." Seikatsu said approvingly. "The next one won't be so easy. Tell me Magician how do you fair with Kido." Seikatsu the joined his hands together. "Way of Destruction Orchid Sky". Second Trick, Transforming Emotions " I fare with kido perfectly well actually. '''Splitting Void." Daisuke chanted, creating a transparent rectangular wall that effortlessly blocked the tornado headed towards him, and then subsequently chanted, "Adamantine Blast." Creating a spherical red energy blast that was similar in power to a Sokatsui spell and blasted it towards Seikatsu. Seikatsu then grabbed the blast. As Seikatsu was thrown back holding the blast in his hand creating much dust to fly up and into the sky. Concealed by the dust Seikatsu overwhelmed the kido blast with pure strength and after awhile sent it into the sky. "Man....maybe I picked the wrong guy to fight" Seikatsu murmered as he shunpo'd closer to him. He then grabbed his shoulder. "Tell me Magician have you faced a real illusion?" "Actually, I have faced many real illusions, including ones from Kyoka Suigetsu, although briefly. So what will you do?" Daisuke thought, starting to concentrate just in case. Seikatsu then shunpo'd grabbing hold of Daisuke right shoulder. Just then the landscape was obliterated. The ground was flooding with blood. As blood rose covering Daisuke laughter began to echo. Daisuke was plunged into the sea of blood and as he 'drowned', cracks started appearing in the air, until the illusion completely vanished, and this time, Daisuke was patting Seikatsu's shoulder." Well, did you see that young man?" "Nah not really" Seikatsu admitted as he patted the back of his head. Seikatsu then gasped as he had come to a solution on what to do next. He then flew into the air. "Well since Tokkan didn't work lets see if this will" Seikatsu then clapped his hands together. A large amount of reiatsu then poured out of him rapidly, it quickly then wrapped around him increasing his strength and speed. He then pulled out his katana and flew directly at Daisuke. Daisuke knew something dangerous was going to happen so, he placed his other hand on his zanpakutou, and did a blocking stance that would hold against Seikatsu's attack. As the two collided their combined strength created a destructive mass of spiritual pressure decimating the area around them and whipping around destroying anything nearby. "Wow" Seikatsu managed to say as he jumped backwards landing on his feet and looking about at several craters that were created by them. Seikatsu then emitted a equal amount of spiritual pressure from before but now he swung his blade from above down onto Daisuke. Effortlessly, Daisuke parried with his own blade, with the exact same amount of power causing both attacks to be negated, then using his acrobatic skill he got above of Seikatsu and chanted." Byakurai!" Forming a small bolt of blue lightning which headed towards Seikatsu at point blank. The lighting attack then bore into Seikatsu shoulder striking him straight through. He then fell to the ground in awe and desperation as he clung onto his bloody shoulder. Seikatsu then smirked as he stood and vanished. "Perish" Seikatsu said as his sleeves tore revealing a dual katana Zanpaktou. The left blade then vanished leaving a hilt. "Watch out its above you" Seikatsu said smiling as he flicked his wrist downward commanding a red cloud to form around Daisuke. Daisuke effortlessly dodged the strike and then was a large distance away from Seikatsu's twin blades, before he effortlessly used Hundred Steps Fence without even a word, creating a glowing blue-white rod of energy which headed towards Seikatsu before splitting into an enormous amount of raining rods that were headed straight at Seikatsu. Seikatsu then was pinned down by the kido attack. Far away Seikatsu struggled to get free from the kido, until a unexpected surge or energy erupted from him destroying the kido. Seikatsu then walked out of the massive dust cloud. "What you expect...I ain't about to lose that easy." Seikatsu then pointed upward revealing a massive skeleton like creature all around Seikatsu. " Oh?" Daisuke wondered, as he noticed the boy had a 'peculiar' reiatsu, and said," Well then, may I suggest that you don't underestimate me." Then a powerful reiatsu had exploded from Daisuke, taking the form of a large purple curtain, then Daisuke taunted Seikatsu by saying," I bet you can't even dent this spiritual barrier.." "Lets find out" Seikatsu shouted earnestly as the skeleton creature simaltanously moved along with Seikatsu. Together they both drew closer to Daisuke, suddenly the fist of the large beast hovering over Seikatsu drew closer attacking Daisuke. As the massive skeleton of spirit energy threw its large fist at Daisuke, Seikatsu smirked jumping toward Daisuke striking him with his two katanas. Effortlessly Daisuke dodged Seikatsu's assault, before replying with a powerful slash, causing a small shockwave which affected the environment.